Cherryclaw's Prophecy
by WarriorsLover1234
Summary: Cherryclaw, a newly named warrior of Thunderclan, has a recurring dream of a bloodstained hill when she receives a prophecy, "Beneath the silver moon, blood will stain the grass."Later on, a group of rouges begins stealing prey and attacking warriors on patrol. Her dream begins to play out. Follow Cherryclaw as she experiences this change.Rated T because I don't know what I will do


**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Lightningstar-Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedtail-White tom with pale green eyes

_Apprentice, Shrewpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Heatherberry- Brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Icepaw_

**Warriors: (6 moons or older without kits)**

Amberberry- Golden (with darker flecks) she-cat with very bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Gleampaw_

Cherryclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Tigerwhisker- Black (with white spots) tom with amber eyes

Hollypelt- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Squirrelstorm- Dark ginger tom with golden eyes

Barkclaw- Black tom with green eyes

Whiteheart- White tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Thunderpaw_

Bluepelt- Blue gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Wrenpaw_

Stormpelt- Handsome gray tom with dark brown eyes

Hickorypelt- Black tom with a white pelt

Dawnnose-White she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Goldentail- Golden she-cat with pale green eyes

Meadowbird- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Frozenclaw- White she-Cat with blue eyes and very sharp claws

Daisystripe- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices: (Under 6 moons old training to become warriors)**

Icepaw- White she-cat with golden eyes

Shrewpaw- Light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Gleampaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Thunderpaw- Gray tom with brown eyes

Wrenpaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Halfear- Brown she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Frogstar- Brown tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Leopardpelt- Golden she-cat with unusual brown spots

**Medicine Cat:** Morningtail- Ginger Tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Mudpaw_

**Warriors:**

Tallfeather- Handsome ginger tom with dark brown eyes

_Apprentice, Nettlepaw_

Feathershine- White she-cat with sparkling blue eyes

Nightsparkle- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Featherpelt- Gray tom with brown eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Jaywing- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: (Cats under 6 moons old training to become warriors)**

Mudpaw-Brown tom with green eyes

Nettlepaw-Golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Rasberrynose- White cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan **

**Leader:** Willowstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Deputy:** Snowclaw- White tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Fernbreeze- White she-cat with light blue eyes

_Apprentice, Sparrowtail_

**Warriors:**

Mothfeather- White she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

Jaytail- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Reedgorse- Golden she-cat with brown eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Ivyclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with Pale green eyes

Duskbreeze- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: (less than 6 moons training to become warriors)**

Gorsepaw- Creamy brown tom with light blue eyes

Sparrowtail- Ginger tom with green eyes and a bushy tail

**Elders:**

Graystep- Gray tom with brown eyes

Nightshine- Black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Molestar- Brown tom with light blue eyes

**Deputy:** Hailstorm- Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leopardheart- ginger tom (with darker flecks) with pale blue eyes

_Apprentice, Tallfur_

**Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Specklepelt- White she-cat with amber eyes

Hickorytail- Dark ginger tom (Like Firestar) with golden eyes

Darknose- White tom with a dark nose and blue eyes

Duskstorm- Gray tom with blue eyes

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Morningheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Dawntail- Brown she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentices- (Under 6 moons old training to become warriors)**

Tallfur- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Sandpaw- Ginger (Like Sandstorm) she-cat with pale green eyes

**Elders:**

Mudtail- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

Bluestep- Blue gray tom with amber eyes


End file.
